11 - Le Mondial !
by Isis7056
Summary: J'ai eu cette idée en écoutant la chanson de TAL "Le Mondial" Et si elle la chantais durant la final de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? Que se passera-t-il en rencontrant le grand Viktor Krum ? Merci à Elijay Crow pour sa correction !
1. Le Mondial part1

**LE MONDIAL !**

* * *

**Depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, et des nombreux changements opérés au ministère de la magie, les familles Moldu des sorciers Nés-Moldus ou sorciers de Sang-Mêlé pouvaient venir dans le monde sorcier.**

**Hermione avait une cousine Française, leur lien est plus fort, elles sont comme des soeurs , Tal !**

**La jeune française n'avait jamais rien caché à Hermione sur sa carrière de chanteuse en France, et Hermione sur son statut de sorcière et la guerre, ainsi que le sort d'oubliettes lancé à ses parents.**

**Tal avait beaucoup aidé Hermione dans cet épisode, et elle à pu rencontré son meilleur ami Harry Potter et son petit ami et fiancé, Ron Weasley.**

**Tal s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec les deux garçons, ainsi que la famille Weasley, Neville et Luna qu'elle avait également rencontré.**

**La jeune française aimait énormément le monde magique, mais elle ne pouvait pas souvent venir à cause de ses tournées, apparitions télé... **

**Un jour, Harry, Ginny et Ron lui parlèrent d'un sport sorcier, le Quidditch.**

**Ils lui expliquèrent les règles avant de l'emmené assister au premier match de la nouvelle Coupe du Monde de Quidditch opposant la France à la Bulgarie que cette dernière gagna haut la main.**

**Peu à peu, elle commença à soutenir l'équipe des Bulgares et choisit d'aller à tous les matches en compagnie d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry.**

**La chanteuse trouvait le jeux Bulgare méticuleux, aérien et surtout très stratégique comparé à celui des autres équipes.**

**La Bulgarie étant une équipe bien préparée et très technique.**

**Tal put assister, en tout, à 4 matches du Mondial où la Bulgarie jouait.**

**Pour son anniversaire le 28 Juin, Tal remercia chaleureusement Hermione pour le chapeau de l'équipe Bulgare que cette dernière lui offrit, ainsi que Harry, Ron et Ginny pour l'écharpe, le poster et le maquillage de l'équipe Bulgare.**

* * *

_A Suivre :) !_


	2. Le Mondial part2

**Mais aujourd'hui, en ce 10 Juillet 2000, c'est la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, une qui se rejoue opposant l'Irlande contre la Bulgarie, mais il y a un énorme souci, car le groupe qui devait animer l'ouverture du match n'était pas là.**

**Le Ministre, Arthur Weasley, ne savait pas quoi faire dans la tribune d'honneur où étaient Tal, Hermione et leurs amis.**

_\- Arthur, et si Tal chantait ? Proposa soudainement Hermione avec un grand sourire. Elle est célèbre en France, et elle peut chanter en Anglais !_

_\- Hermione ! Objecta Tal choquée, coiffée de son chapeau Bulgare, portant l'écharpe de l'équipe et ayant les joues peintes en rouge et noir._

_\- Ta chanson « Le Mondial » pour la coupe du monde de football a fait un carton dans le monde Moldu, pourquoi ne pas la chanter ? Demanda Hermione en souriant._

_\- Ma…_

_\- Et il n'y a aucun mot de football dans ta chanson, conclut Hermione avec un clin d'oeil. C'est juste une chanson sur le rapprochement des peuples lors du mondial, des amitiés qui se créent, elle serait parfaite pour aujourd'hui !_

_\- Mais je suis Moldue, il n'y a pas de Micro et…_

_\- Pas de soucis pour cela Tal, je te lancerais un « Sonorus » à distance et Hermione s'occupera de toi, de la musique et elle va te conduire sur le terrain, vite ! Déclara Arthur joyeusement._

_\- Ma..._

**Hermione empoigna le poignet de sa cousine et la tira pour descendre sur le terrain alors qu'Arthur Weasley se lança un « Sonorus » avant de demander l'attention du stade.**

_\- Malheureusement le groupe des « Blizar' Sisters » n'étant pas présent, j'aimerais un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour la cousine d'une héroïne de guerre, celle de la grande Hermione Granger, VEUILLEZ ACCUEILLIR LA GENEREUSE TAL !_

**Alors que le stade se mit à applaudir, Hermione poussa sa cousine qui entra timidement sur le terrain.**

**Tal était une chanteuse française modeste, et d'habitude, un concert ne la dérangeait pas, mais là c'était dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas, un monde qui appartenait à sa cousine et non à elle.**

**Elle se mit au centre du terrain où les deux équipes formaient un cercle au dessus d'elle sur leurs balais.**

**Arthur lança un « Sonorus » sur la jeune femme qui fit un test en toussotant.**

**Hermione, quand elle, alla dans les coulisses pour mettre la musique de la chanson de sa cousine sans les paroles qui se mit à résonner dans les haut-parleurs du stade.**

**(Chanter normalement totalement en anglais dans l'histoire)**

_« On est venu danser, oublier que tout va mal. _

_You gonna feel the magic, the love is getting loud _

_On est venu chanter l'amour international _

_Everyone is going crazy, ce soir c'est le mondial._

_Sens tu que tu y es et sens tu qu'on y est ? _

_Sens tu la folie du monde à nos pieds ? _

_Dansons l'humanité, dansons sans y penser _

_Dansons l'égalité, la fête peut commencer._

_Vois tu les visages se colorier ? _

_Vois tu les rues du monde s'illuminer ? _

_Chantons l'humanité, chantons sans y penser _

_Chantons l'égalité, la fête a commencé_

_On est venu danser, oublier que tout va mal. _

_You gonna feel the magic, the love is getting loud _

_On est venu chanter l'amour international _

_Everyone is going crazy, ce soir c'est le mondial._

_Le mondial aller aller _

_Le mondial aller aller._

_Suis nous si tu veux que nos coeurs s'additionnent _

_Loin de nous les discours qui divisent les hommes _

_Vivons l'humanité, vivons sans y penser _

_Vivons l'égalité, vivons la liberté._

_On est venu danser, oublier que tout va mal. _

_You gonna feel the magic, the love is getting loud _

_On est venu chanter l'amour international _

_Everyone is going crazy, ce soir c'est le mondial._

_Le mondial aller aller _

_Le mondial aller aller._

_Tout le monde, tout le monde, j'ai dit tout le monde ._

_Chantons l'égalité ! _

_Tout le monde, tout le monde, j'ai dit tout le monde ._

_Chantons l'humanité !_

_On est venu danser, oublier que tout va mal. _

_You gonna feel the magic, the love is getting loud _

_On est venu chanter l'amour international _

_Everyone is going crazy, ce soir c'est le mondial._

_Le mondial aller aller _

_Le mondial aller aller »_

**Tout le monde ****était entrainé dans la musique et une ovation se fit entendre dans tout le stade, y compris les joueurs des deux équipes.**

**Tal, tout sourire, s'inclina en remerciant la foule et l'arbitre lui proposa de lancer la partie, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.**

**L'homme siffla et Tal lança aussi haut qu'elle le put le Souaffle et prit le Vif d'or qu'elle embrassa avant de le lâcher.**

**Le Vif d'or fit un tour autour de la jeune femme et disparut dans le ciel, suivi par le célèbre attrapeur Bulgare Viktor Krum et son adversaire Iralndais.**

**Tal rejoignit sa cousine et toutes deux remontèrent dans la tribune d'honneur en soutenant chacune leur équipe, Tal était la seule à soutenir la Bulgarie avec Hermione.**

**Hermione lui avait parlé de Viktor au fils des matchs. Elle lui avait parlé du tournoi et de leur petite aventure qui s'était vite terminée.**

**Ils restaient désormais amis, se donnant des nouvelles de temps en temps.**

* * *

_A suivre :) !_


	3. Le Mondial part3 (FIN)

**Après 9h de jeu intense, la Bulgarie gagna grâce au Vif d'or attrapé par Viktor Krum !**

**L'équipe victorieuse fêta cela avec joie, faisant plusieurs fois le tour du stade tout en effectuant des acrobaties avant de se poser sur le sol près d'Arthur Weasley, portant la coupe, qu'il remit à Viktor.**

**Le Bulgare la souleva avec toute son équipe, hurlant de joie.**

**Hermione et ses amis, accompagnés de Tal, allèrent retrouver leur ami Viktor devant les vestiaires de son équipe.**

**Après plusieurs minutes, les premiers membre de l'équipe Bulgare arrivèrent en saluant tout le monde, tout sourire, et Viktor arriva le dernier, sous les ovations de la foule.**

_\- Herrrrrmione, ravi de te rrrrrevoir ! __Salua Krum en la serrant dans ses bras avant de serrer les mains des autres et d'embrasser Ginny. Harrry, Rrrron, Ginny et... Mademoiselle !_

_\- Viktor je te présente ma cousine française, Tal, présenta Hermione souriante, au bras de son petit ami. Tall je te présente l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie, le grand Viktor Krum !_

**C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient d'aussi près, et tous deux savaient qu'à cet instant précis, quelque chose se passait entre eux dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent.**

**Viktor prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme pour lui faire un doux baise main en souriant, sous les yeux surpris des autres, sauf d'Hermione qui était accroché au bras de Ron, qui souriait également. **

_\- Rrrravi de vous rrrencontrrrer belle Tal, __déclara Krum, charmeur._

_\- De même Viktor et félicitations pour votre victoire, vous la méritez ! Déclara Tal, rougissante, mais heureuse._

**Viktor lui sourit avant de sortir le Vif d'or de sa poche.**

**Il l'embrassa en retour avant de le tendre à la jeune femme qui rougit encore plus avant de le prendre.**

_\- Nous faisons une fête ce soir dans __un PUB prrrivé pour fêter notre victoirrrrre, vous êtes invités mes amis, déclara Viktor en souriant à Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny. Et vous Mademoiselle, me ferrriez-vous l'honneur de m'y accompagner ?_

_\- Avec plaisir Viktor ! Répondit Tal souriante._

**Viktor lui refit** **un doux baise main avant de rejoindre les vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer, alors que Tal repartait avec ses amis afin de se préparer pour la fête de ce soir, mais Viktor et elle pensaient à la même chose : **

**_« Vive le Mondial ! »_**

* * *

_THE END !_

_Merci a Elijay Crow pour sa correction !_


	4. PuB WATTPAD

**PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

**A bientôt !**


End file.
